


Happy Birthday number 6

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Laughter, Light Angst, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt: "Well get down from there!" Person A"No way!" Person B"I'm going to call the police." Person A"Go ahead, I'll fight them!" Person B"I have cookies." Person APerson B climbs down from the tree."I totally would've fought them." Person B, taking the cookie bag"I know you would." Person APrompt: "Smiles are contagious.""Don't worry I'm vaccinated."Prompt: Otp is making out on the couch but one of them accidentally rolls off and falls on to the floor. The other is either frantically asking if they're okay or laughing at them.Prompt: "You scream like a girl.""I do not scream like a girl.""Well you sure did a high pitched scream.""I did not scream.""Oh yeah, then what did you do?""That was merely me trying not to have a heart attack with a little dignity."
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday number 6

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting from mobile so please forgive any mistakes.

"Sky." Taron calls, walking through the house.

-

No one responds.

-

"Sky?" Taron calls again.

-

No response.

-

"Sky love where are you?" Taron asks, still walking through the house.

-

Again no response.

-

"Right." Taron walks out to the backyard.

\--

Taron walks up to the big oak tree in the backyard. He can see feet hanging down through the leaves.

-

"Sky what are you doing? Are you playing hide and seek?" Taron asks, looking up the tree.

"I'm just sitting up here." Sky shrugs, kicking her feet.

**"Well get down from there!"** Taron demands.

_**"No way!"** _Sky giggles shaking her head.

**_"I'm going to call the police."_** Taron crosses his arms.

**"Go ahead, I'll fight them!"** Sky shrugs.

**_"I have cookies."_** Taron holds up a bag.

-

Sky scrunches up her nose.

-

_**"They're your favorite."** _Taron smiles shaking the bag.

-

Sky rolls her eyes and _she climbs down from the tree._

_-_

Taron giggles while Sky glares at him.

-

_**"I totally would've fought them."** _Sky says, _taking the cookie bag._

**_"I know you would."_** Taron chuckles _._

_\--_

"So what were you doing up there?" Taron asks, watching Sky open the cookie bag.

"Just sitting in a tree." Sky shrugs, pulling out a cookie.

"Do you want to go inside?" Taron asks with a smile.

"Why?" Sky asks.

"Oh I don't know..." Taron smiles biting his lower lip.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sky asks, making a face.

"Maybe because... _**Smiles**_ _**are contagious."**_ Taron shrugs innocently.

**_"Don't worry I'm vaccinated."_** Skysays sarcastically with a giggle.

"Ha, ha." Taron grabs Sky's hand and he drags her inside.

-

Sky giggles as she stumbles over her own feet.

\---

"Aren't you going to ask what I got you?" Taron asks, stopping in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry was I supposed to ask?" Sky asks confused, taking her focus off her cookie.

"Love your birthday was the other day." Taron shakes his head with a smile.

"Yeah... And?" Sky shrugs.

-

Taron sighs and then he walks out of the room.

-

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sky asks.

-

Taron doesn't respond.

-

"Was I supposed to follow you?" Sky asks, nervously moving her feet.

-

Taron still doesn't answer.

-

"Taron! Answer me!" Sky whines.

\--

Taron returns with two big bags in his arms.

"What'd you get me?" Sky asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Now you ask." Taron giggles, setting the bags down.

"Well now I'm curious." Sky innocently smiles.

"Here open this one first." Taron says, handing sky a big red bag.

-

Sky watches Taron closely while she attempts to open the bag.

-

"What? You're looking at me like I'm pranking you." Taron giggles.

"I don't know... Maybe you are pranking me." Sky squints at Taron.

"Just look in the bag love." Taron smiles.

-

Sky looks down at the now open bag in her hands.

\--

The bag contains film for Sky's small camera, a new sweater she'd be eyeing for a month, and there's a fluffy blanket to use while watching TV.

\--

"Thanks." Sky smiles at Taron.

"It isn't anything spectacular. But I hope-"

"I love it." Sky nods with a smile. "Thank you."

"Open this one." Taron hands Sky a big grey bag.

\--

Sky opens the bag she sees a hydro flask that she'd asked for. It's sitting on top of... A pillow?

\--

"You got me a pillow?" Sky asks confused.

"Pull it out." Taron smiles biting his lower lip.

-

Sky looks down at the bag and she pulls the pillow out.

-

"It's custom made." Taron giggles.

"Custom?" Sky asks, flipping the pillow over.

\--

On the front of the pillow is Taron's face, he used Sky's favorite photo.

\--

"You got me pillow with your face on it?" Sky asks with a giggle.

"It's for when I travel." Taron wraps his arm around Sky's waist.

-

Sky smiles as she looks down at the pillow.

-

"Hopefully you won't miss me too much." Taron whispers, kissing Sky's temple.

"I'll always miss you." Sky looks up at Taron.

"I know love." Taron kisses Sky.

-

Sky smiles while she returns the kiss.

\---

"So what does the birthday girl want now?" Taron asks.

"Don't you mean former birthday girl?" Sky corrects.

"No. Just because I was out of town. Doesn't mean we can't make today your birthday." Taron argues.

"What are my options then?" Sky asks.

"Well we could go out to eat, go buy you a cake of your choosing, or we could-"

"Make out? On the couch?" Sky asks.

-

Taron stares at Sky.

-

Sky giggles.

-

"Okay." Taron says, wrapping both arms tightly around Sky's waist.

"Oh!" Sky giggles when Taron pulls her close.

-

Taron turns around with Sky in his arms, Sky's back is to the doorway, and they start walking together.

-

Sky does her best to concentrate on her footing. One wrong step and she'd send them both toppling over.

-

Taron tries his best to avoid any obstacles, so Sky doesn't trip and neither does he.

Sky and Taron make their way over to the couch.

\--

Taron turns Sky around, so that he's the one sitting on the couch. He then pulls Sky down to sit on his lap.

-

Sky giggles as she looks down at Taron.

-

Taron's left hand grips Sky's hip firmly, while his right hand grabs her by the back of her head, and he pulls her down for a kiss.

-

Sky's hands rest on either side of Taron's body on the back of the couch, her knees dig into the couch cushions while she straddles Taron's lap, and she arches her back while she leans forward to kiss Taron.

-

The kiss starts out sweet and gentle. While Taron's grip stayed firm on Sky.

-

Taron's hand starts to massage Sky's hip make her squirm and giggle against Taron's lips.

-

Taron smiles hearing Sky giggle, so he decides to continue massaging her hip.

-

"Stop!" Sky pulls away with giggles. "That tickles!"

"Sorry love." Taron smiles.

-

Sky glares at Taron.

-

"I promise I'll stop." Taron raises his right hand.

"Yeah sure." Sky shakes her head.

\--

Taron chuckles and he starts kissing Sky again. His hand going back to her hip.

-

Sky's body squirms, expecting Taron to tickle her again. Only this time she squirms so much she-

-

Taron feels Sky falling before his brain even registers that she's falling.

-

Sky lands flat on her back on the floor.

-

"SKY!" Taron screams in a high pitched voice.

-

Sky covers her face with her hands.

-

"Babe! Are you alright?" Taron asks, getting off the couch to kneel beside her.

-

Sky's entire body shakes and her face is still covered.

-

"Sky! Are- are you alright?" Taron asks looking her over for injuries. "Please tell me you're okay!"

-

Sky uncovers her face to show that she's laughing.

-

"Ow!" Sky laughs.

"Oh thank God." Taron sighs.

\--

**_"You scream like a girl."_ **Sky teases.

_**"I do not scream like a girl."** _Taron scoffs.

**_"Well you sure did a high pitched scream."_** Sky giggles.

_**"I did not scream."** _Taron argues.

_**"Oh yeah, then what did you do?"** _Sky asks, smiling up at Taron.

_**"That was merely me trying not to have a heart attack with a little dignity."** _Taron states.

"Yeah... Okay..." Sky giggles.

\---

"Are you alright?" Taron asks.

"Yes. My back hurts a little, and I'm more embarrassed than anything." Sky sits up on the floor.

"Careful." Taron says, helping Sky sit up.

"I told you not to tickle me!" Sky playfully slaps Taron's chest.

"Sorry." Taron sheepishly smiles.

\--

Sky looks around with a dramatic sigh.

-

"Do you need a pillow?" Taron asks.

"No. But I could really use some cake now." Sky shrugs, fighting her smile.

"Anything you want, I'm buying." Taron smiles.

"No more tickling though!" Sky demands.

"No more, I promise." Taron nods.

\--

Sky smiles as she dreamily looks at Taron.

-

"I love you." Taron chuckles.

"I love you too." Sky smiles.


End file.
